1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectilinear motion rolling guide unit in which rollers or balls are used as rolling elements in a rectilinear motion rolling guide unit and a track rail and a slide unit which rides over the track rail are rectilinearly guided and moved by a rolling friction.
2. Description of Related Background Art
As a conventional similar guide unit, there has been proposed a rectilinear motion rolling guide unit of the parallel type in which total four roller endless circulating passageways of two upper right and left and two lower right and left passageways are provided in the casing as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 62-330195. Such a type of unit has a feature in which a load capacity can be extremely increased as compared with that of a conventional well-known type unit in which the ball rolling elements roll in four endless circulating passageways. However, there is a drawback such that since the rollers themselves are expensive, the cost of the whole unit is also high.